Miraclous Tales of Fang and Eagle Storm
by Heroeschamp
Summary: When two American teens are given Miraclous and are transformed into superheroes they must fight super villains to defend their home. Episode 1 Part 1 : One of Clary's and Carter's classmates is akumatized with scorpion like abilities


"Oh my gosh Clary!" Clary's best friend Syd yelled shrieked running after her.

Clary knew this must have been a big deal or an emergency, because Syd was a quiet girl, so it was strange for her to shout. Syd and Clary have been best friends since fourth grade when Clary defended Syd against a gang of bullies. Syd was 5'2, with chin length red hair, and baby blue eyes that went well with her pink skin tone. She currently was wearing a pink jacket, under it a blue dress, with pink sneakers.

"Hey Syd." Clary said turning to face her friend.

"You won't believe what happened to me." Syd smiled.

"What?" Clary asked curiously.

"I was saved by Eagle Storm!" Syd smiled.

"Really? That's unbelivable." Clary smirked.

If only her red headed friend knew that she was Eagle Storm. Of course she couldn't tell her. Clary had to make sure that her secret identity stayed secret.

The bell ring signaling them to get to class. Both girls hurried along into their classroom when they bumped into a fellow student Damien LIonelle. He was 6'0, with shoulder length black hair parted to the right and had the left side shaved. He currently wore black combat boots, dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket with a fur collar.

"Hey Damien." Clary said.

"Hi Damien." Syd said in a quitter voice.

Clary smirked it was a secret to no one that Damien was Syd's crush.

"Hey girls." He said.

He handed each girl a flyer. "Vote for me for Class Elections?" He asked.

"Defiantly!" Syd said in a high pitched voice.

"Sure Damien, voting for you beats the other candidate Stella and her VP Lindy." Clary said.

"Speaking of Stella and Lindy, here they come." Damien said rolling his eyes.

Just then two girl walked up to them. One was 5'6, Chinese, with jet black hair that went slightly past her shoulder. She wore a black dress, with pink high heels, and cherry red lipstick. As an accessory she wore a pink purse with a gold trim. This is Stella Kwan, she was known as the queen bee of the school.

The other girl was texting on her IPhone, she was of average height, with long golden hair, baby blue eyes, and her skin was tanned and dotted with freckles. She wore a pink tank top with a white skirt, and blue high heels, with pink straps. This was Lindy, she was known to be Stella's assent.

"Carter and Suzie vote for me." Stella said forcefully.

"One not our names, two why would we vote for you? You've been making fun of us since, well...forever." Clary stated.

Stella frowned, she and Clary had a history and the fact she was disagreeing with her made her even angrier.

"Well because I'm generous enough to be your president. Vote for me, and I'll invite you to my Yacht Party!" She said.

"That's cheating! You can't bribe people to vote for you." Damien frowned.

"Watch me." She smirked. "Come on Lindy!"

Lindy jumped and ran after he friend. Syd turned to Damien and frowned.

"Sorry that Stella is up to her old trick Damien." She said.

"It's not your fault Syd, anyway see you guys in class." Damien frowned.

The two girls waved and went to their seats. Which were across from Alex and Jamie. The first was a goth, had waist length black hair with blue high lights, she wore dark black lipstick, a choker necklace, black nailpolish, a ripped up skirt and a black shirt that advertised her favorite rock band.

The latter was Japanese and 5'10. She had night black hair tied into a ponytail, and a black and white soccer uniform that said: GO MIGHTY BEAVERS!

"Hey Clary and Syd." Jamie said waving her hands.

"Hey." The two other girls said waving at them.

"I noticed that you two ladies were not at the game." Jamie said.

As soon as she said this both girls groaned. Jamie was known around school the sport-holic. She played every sport that the school had to offer. One of the reasons she left Japan for America was so she could enhance her skills.

"Sorry Jamie." Clary said.

Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to the team who didn't have everyone there to support it." Jamie glared.

Meanwhile two boys were watching them. One of them was Hispanic with light brown skin, brown eyes, freckles, shaggy brown hair, and was built like a mountain. He wore blue overalls over a dirty white t-shirt. This is Gustavo 'Gus' Perez. Next to him sat his best friend Carter Wright, a 5'10 African American boy, with light brown skin dotted with freckles, a small black afro, and wore black squared glasses. He wore a blue collard shit and khakis. As of now Carter was dreamily staring at Clary. It was obvious he had a crush on her.

"Are you going to be a man and go over there and talk to her, or are you just creepily watch her all day?" Gus asked.

It was hard to understand what he said since he had a thick mixture of a country and Spanish accent. Carter turned to Gus and gasped like he was a madman.

"Are you out of your mind? She's popular, I'm nothing but a nerdy bookwork! There's no way she'd ever talk to me." Carter frowned.

Gus smirked at his friend's overreaction. "You need to gain some confidence. Confidence is something that girls love. Besides what is the worse that could happen?"

"Well from calculation there is a 66.99999999% chance that she will reject him." A nearby girl named Violet intelligently said.

Violet was known at the school's genius, she was 5'6, with frizzy black hair tied into a braid, she was African American with dark brown skin, and dark brown eyes, and she wore purple glasses that matched her purple dress.

"Thank you Violet, now I have another reason why I shouldn't do go talk to her." Carter said.

"Maybe we should get a third party opinion" Gus said.

He turned to the girl sitting next to Violet, a dark skinned girl with Asian features, and short curly black hair, and honey colored eyes. This was Miranda Jackson, she was currently writing in her journal with her favorite pen.

"Miranda." Gus called out.

The girl looked up and smiled at her classmate. "Hey Gus."

"Do you think that Carter should ask Clary out?" Gus asked.

Miranda thought about this for a while and then smiled. "I think he should go for it, who knows maybe it could be true love."

"No offense Miranda but this is not one of your fairytales, Clary is probably going to reject me." He said.

Miranda shrugged. "I was just trying to help."

At the back of the classroom three boys Duncan Sanders, Ty Walkins, and Mike Roche. The first was 6'2, and had spiky black hair which was dyed red at the tips, pale skin, and sea blue eyes. He wore a dark black leather jacket and faded jeans.

Ty was 6'5, African American with shoulder length dreadlocks and dark eyes. He was muscular and was the captain of the football team. As of now he wore a blue tank top and black basketball shorts.

Mike was 5'8 and lanky. His hair was brown and he had blue eyes. He was smirking at the boy that the trio were bullying, this was Cameron Hayama. He was 6'2 lean, but sturdy frame. He had jet black hair that was naturally messy, his bangs were trimmed just above his eyes with side locks that were dyed blue. His complexion was pale that went well with his intense blue eyes. He wore a black hoodie and jeans which were ragged looking at the hems.

"Give it back!" Cameron yelled

The boys ignored him and started to laugh as the passed an object in their hands back and forward. It was an amber crystalized fossil of a scorpion. Neither knew how special it was too the boy so they didn't bother to be careful.

"Why don't' you make us give it back?" Duncan smirked as he passed it to Mike who grinned and tossed it to Ty.

Nearby Pauline Delacroix frowned. "They have no right to treat him that way."

"Should we intervene?" Her twin brother Quinton asked.

Pauline frowned. Although she wanted to help Cameron, she was afraid they would go back to bullying there old target: Quinton.

The Delacroix twins possess similar features. Both had a peach skin tone, blue eyes, angular features, and freckles. However the similarities stopped there. Pauline was the shortest kid in the whole school at 4'11, with a mane of black hair. While Quinton was the tallest boy in school and had short brown hair.

"If you guys won't I will." Kimber Cortez said from nearby.

She was known as the school's social butterfly. She had silky black hair that falls to her lower back in loose, bouncy curls. She has almond-shaped, dark brown eyes with golden flecks around the pupil; her eyelashes are long and thick, dark without the help of mascara. Her light bronze skin is flawless, with a small beauty mark above the left corner of her mouth. She was fit and lean and possess an hourglass figure.

"They have no right to bully kids like that." Kimber said.

"It's pointless, they're not going to listen to you." A boy with monotone voice said.

The three of them turned to see Shane Desai, an Indian boy, with a mop of curly black hair and a light brown eyes. He was 5'4 and wore a green hoodie along with black shorts.

"Then we'll make them listen." Pauline frowned said as she pounded her fist together.

"No need to start a fight." Quinton said trying to calm his sister down.

Soon a shattering noise was heard and Cameron gasped. Everyone turned to see that Cameron's fossil had broken in half. However the trio of bullies showed no remorse.

"You broke it!" He yelled.

"That's your own fault dweeb." Duncan smirked.

Cameron hissed at him. "You will pay for this."

Mike noticed that his eyes were getting teary. "Aww, is the little baby going to cry?"

Cameron growled before storming off out of class.

"Jeez class hasn't even started yet and already we have a bullying incident from those morons." Clary said.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Cameron sat in an empty stall crying. That fossil was the last thing he had of his father! And because of them it was ruined! They will pay for this! He knew that.

Little did Cameron know that in a dark room hundreds of miles away a tall woman was watching this from a computer screen? The women had a dark complexion with long black dreadlocks that moved like vipers on Medusa's head. The women had a green mask and a green dress with a golden belt wrapped around it in the shape of snake.

She wore green gloves and green boots. This is Serpena, she is watching this with delight.

"A bullied boy in new town. The perfect subject to be injected with my venom." She hissed.

She held up her hands and a glowing black snake. The snake hissed and sltherined away.

"Slither my little Akuma and evilize him!" Serpena hissed.

The snake crawled up Cameron's arm and bit his thumb which contained the broken amber stone. Cameron sat up with a surge of energy.

 _Hello Stingpunk I am Serpena. I grant you the power to make your enemies feel the pain that you have felt. In return you must bring Eagle Storm and Fang's Miraculous!_

Cameron grinned. "Yes Serpena."

A cloud of black smoke surrounded him as he began to change.

Several minutes later everyone in the classroom was jotting down notes when a scream was heard. Everyone stopped and was shocked. Then another, then another. Soon thousands of screams were heard in the halls.

"What was that?" Carter asked.

All of a sudden Stella screamed and leaped on top of her desk. Everyone turned to see what she was screaming at. It was a scorpion.

"What is that thing?" Stella shirked.

Soon another scorpion was found. Then another, and another, and another, etc. Soon scorpions were all over the classroom. Everyone screamed and tried to run out the door. Clary's instincts took over and ran to open the door for everyone not caring about her own safety as several scorpions were crawling up her legs. As soon as she was alone she sighed in relief.

Soon her kami, Nora came out. Nora was feathered creature with white feather on her head and brown feathers on her bottom, she resembled and eagle but without the wings and beak.

"Jeez what's with all these Scorpions?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I need you to bail me out of this." Clary said.

"No problem girl, the amazing Nora got you."

Clary nodded her head and grinned. She pulled out her golden ring with an emblem of a rose on it.

"Nora talons out!" Clary yelled.

 **Morphing Sequence**

Clary stood in a silver background as thousands of golden feathers flew all around her body. This morphed into her slick suit. The suit was a goldish brown, with black gloves with golden designs on it. The boots were brown and feathered and her mask was bright white. She held up her hand and two eagle wing shaped fan blades appeared.

This was no longer Clary but the legendary Eagle Storm!

Meanwhile Carter went to a secret location where no one could see him. He waited for his kwami, Dusk to appear. Dusk was all blue with dark blue scales and a long tail.

"Hi Carter!" Dusk said enthusaically.

"No time to chat Dusk, time to morph." Carter said.

Dusk nodded and grinned. "Dusk scales on!" Carter yelled.

His miraculous, a belt navy belt buckle started to glow

 **Morphing Sequence**

Carter stood in a swamp as a blue suit started to liquefy around him. The suit occasionally had navy patches on it that represented scales. The mask was navy. He held up his hand and a blue trident appeared.

This was no longer Carter, but the legendary Fang, wielder of the powers of the crocodile!

 **I would like to thank everyone who submitted Ocs, and people who were patient enough to wait for the story.**


End file.
